Undisclosed Desires
by Pen Name FTW
Summary: Harry is getting into mischief, Snape needs distracting. As a good older sister, Vervain could do no less than agree to thoroughly distract the man. For the Smut University Challenge. Snape/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The world of Harry Potter is property of JK Rowling. Title (which may be subject to change) inspired by a song of the same title, by Muse.

**A/n:** This is part of the Revived "Smut University" Challenge now being run by _raspberriesandrum_. As such, each chapter is supposed to feature some smut. Also I will be adding prompts from "The If You Dare Challenge" as I have quite a bit to work through on that. The prompt immediately followed by (#) are for "The If You Dare Challenge".

**Warning:** This story will have a very definitive **M rating**, due to adult content (and the nature of the challenge).

**Given Scenario:** Harry is getting into mischief, Snape needs distracting. As a good older sister she could do no less than agree to thoroughly distract the man.

**Prompts:** Wine (#235), Formal Wear, Tongue, Frottage.

**Undisclosed Desires**

_From the moment she set foot inside the castle Severus knew his heart was once again not his own. And to add insult to injury, she had James Potter's eyes.*_ And his unruly mass of jet-black hair, though rather much longer, obviously.

It didn't much help matters that her half-crooked smirk, had a certain amount of cockiness that reminded him of the father. Or that for all her small stature, she always glided around (all Lily's grace, that) with her head held high.

It all served to vex him.

How it was, throughout the years, that she managed to worm her way into his heart, he wasn't sure. Perhaps it was the fact that all the teachers raved about how polite, sweet and bright she was from the start. He'd thought it was the side of Lily that he'd somehow missed, that always had him watching her, trying to see the mother in the daughter. But he couldn't see it, just a superficial kind of charm that didn't quite work on him. Perhaps because he could see into those eyes.

Perhaps it was those eyes themselves, that managed to break his barriers. Not the round, doe-eyed look. Not the spectacular coloring in those hazel orbs, but the expression. It was simply so guarded, that he couldn't help wondering why this particular child had learned to build such barriers around herself.

And just maybe, it was something else. Something that called to that overly-protective side of him. Perhaps her extremely small stature, perhaps the pallor of her skin, or the lavender, half-moons beneath her eyes.

Whatever the cause... she owned him. Had him wrapped around her finger... and somehow he had the feeling since that since the damn Yule Ball, that she was becoming increasingly aware of the fact.

It was those damn dress-robes, the makeup, and the amount of effort put into taming that wild mane of hers... that for the first time she transformed into a beautiful young woman for all the world to see.

Yes... he'd been uncomfortably aware before that Miss Potter had a very pretty face. But he was grateful that the mandatory school-robes hid rather a lot of her petite, slender figure, so that absolutely no curves were visible and he could go on seeing her simply as a child he had to protect, all the while ignoring her existence as much as possible.

The Yule Ball had... shifted things. Or perhaps simply brought things he'd been keeping at the back of his mind and unacknowledged to the fore.

She'd been simply- too lovely for words. The dress robes, while tighter than school robes, were not inappropriate for a girl of sixteen. They were a shade of midnight purple silk, with inch-thick straps, and fell against her frame like gossamer.

Her hair, that unruly mass that only fell a couple inches past her shoulders, and tended to flick in every direction at the top had been painstakingly straightened and pulled and pinned out of her face, which was lightly made up, making her already dark and sooty lashes that much longer and thicker. Her lips were painted a shade of pink, that wasn't too dark but still popped against her hazel eyes and pale skin.

To make matters worse, she'd gone and done the Gryffindor thing, and actually had the nerve to walk up to him and ask him to dance with a challenge in her sparkling gaze and a mischievous smirk on her lips. And he couldn't bring himself to turn her down or back down when she was looking at him with something he couldn't quite decipher...

He could almost recall the feeling of the cool, incredibly delicate and thin silk at her waist on his palm. Feel her body's warmth through the material that it may as well not have been there at all.

She was wearing heels, because of the top of her head which was usually barely level with his shoulders, fell to just beneath his chin.

Or course, that hadn't been enough. Only enough to make him a bit more aware.

It was seeing her with someone else that had pushed him over the line. It had called to that facet of him that had never done him much good in the past. That fiercely possessive streak that ran through to the very core of his being.

It seemed it was as much a shock to him, as it was to the girl, when he'd pressed her back into one of the castle walls, hidden behind a statue. More shockingly, to him at least, was the fact that she responded to his fervid kisses with as much passion, hands looked into his hair and robes, pulling tighter against her as little mewls escaped her throat.

Merlin, he'd almost completely lost control then. Something about her simply turned parts of his mind, the control center, into a horny teenager. Allowing a more primitive frame of mind to take over, one that simply wanted to possess her and claim her as his.

He could have taken her then, legs wrapped around his waist, against the wall without care that someone may come across them.

But as much as he wanted her, as much as he couldn't get over her devastating and hot little tongue vying for dominance against his, tasting sinfully of wine... he hadn't. He may have been hard as a rock, pressed tightly against her body, hands clutching at her desperately, but somehow he'd come to his senses.

Though, she hadn't been of any help; moving against him as she was, grinding her center against whatever part of him she could reach, hands continuously pulling him into her.

It had been like she developed tentacular vines instead of hands, and for some reason, she hadn't wanted him to pull away. Perhaps because she knew the moment they did, their little passion-filled make-out session would lead to awkwardness. Perhaps because she knew the moment he pulled away, he'd managed to gather his senses, and not be able to abide her presence for the coming months.

Indeed, he'd done his damnedest afterward to put the occurrence out of his mind. To avoid her presence.

But nothing could take that memory, or the nagging guilt. He felt like an old, lecherous fool. And the idea that he'd taken advantage of an underaged girl who clearly had to be inebriated, her daughter... made it so that he couldn't even bare to look at the girl for the remainder of the year. Because he felt dirty every time he did, even though his heart clenched at the idea... that he could have made her his. Could have possessed her. Could have taken over her heart, the way she'd taken over his.

But if he'd tainted her... that was hard to say. Miss Potter, he could see it though no one else could, had some darkness inside her. And he had a feeling that he was actually her prey.

It was simply a matter of time.

**TBC...**

**Review please! Reviews help provide motivation for quicker updates.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompts:** Hide-and-Seek (#320), Strawberry, Tattoo

* * *

Vervain Jaimie Potter was perhaps not the most beautiful of girls. Nor was she considered sexy exactly. While she wasn't ugly by any means, nor even plain, there were facts that contributed to her less than active love-life. The foremost being she didn't exert a great amount of energy on her appearance.

More often than not, at least by boys her age, she was considered one of the boys, and had more male friends than female ones. Vervain wasn't exactly troubled by this fact, as she'd never really come across a boy she was more than passingly interested in. And for the better part of the last two years, she had a secret, very casual, friends-with-benefits situation going on with George Weasley.

And no, she wasn't afraid that things would get messy and complicated by one of them falling for the other. Mostly because George tended to put fun, mischief and his brother, before absolutely everything else. And because, quite often, Vervain felt like a third wheel when she was with the twins.

Frankly, there was no way she could get emotionally attached to a boy whom she'd never be a priority to. Which, really, simplified things a good deal.

Unfortunately, the one person she seemed to obsess over... whom she couldn't get out of her head and made her heart race anytime he was present... well he wasn't exactly an appropriate option. In fact, he was decidedly inappropriate.

But then, Vervain had never flinched away from doing what she wanted just because it was wrong.

That whole saintly Potter characteristics... she felt she'd rather left all that to her little brother. And while she'd been reprimanded many times, mostly by McGonagall, about the example she was setting for her little brother, she'd always only had one response to that,

"I _am_ leading by example... I make all the bad choices so my little brother knows what _not_ to do."

That bit of sass always got her the same withering look from the older witch. But Vervain felt that, despite the tightly pressed lips and the disapproving glare, that McGonagall was actually very fond of her fire.

She just didn't think McGonagall would ever admit to such a thing.

Although, sometimes she did wonder if her amoral behavior had rubbed off even a little on her baby brother. It was simply not something she wanted. She had always wanted Harry to be better than her. To have more than she'd ever had.

"You want to sneak down into the dungeons, and want me to distract Snape... _why_?" Vervain asked uncertainly when her fifteen-year-old brother approached her in the Gryffindor common room. Briefly, her hazel eyes cast about the room, wondering where the hell Hermione and Ron were and if they were in on whatever her brother was up to, but she saw the two huddled very closely together on the other side of the room, apparently working on homework.

Vervain turned to look back at her little brother, who despite being two years older than her, was actually her exact same height. If anyone looked at them side by side, they might wonder if they were in fact twins.

"Because you're my big sister and you say I can always come to you if I need anything," Harry replied trying to pull the big, doe-eyes she'd patented.

"That look doesn't work on me, kid. And you don't have the large, round eyes to pull it off," Vervain informed him dryly. "Besides, I'm not saying I won't do it, but I'd like to get a general idea of what you're up to."

Of course, she really should be jumping at the opportunity for a reason to... try to tempt the man more. She was quite sure, she was getting him near his breaking point. And if she weren't so determined, she'd have been put off by the fact that he always left her high and dry, so to speak. _Though, more like... moist and unfinished, to be frank._

"Can we not, talk about this here?" Harry stated through tight-lips, casting a look about the very full common room, considering it was eleven pm. But then again, it was Friday.

Vervain gave a long suffering sigh before tossing aside the magazine she'd been lazily flipping through. In truth, she was bored out of her mind. A traipse through the castle, to the dungeons, was really rather welcome.

Following Harry out of the portrait, they made their way down the empty corridor, Harry pulling the Marauders map from his hoody's pocket.

Like her brother, outside of classes, Vervain didn't have much in the way of clothes, but for her cousin Dudley's hand-me-downs and because she was a girl, they were slightly bigger on her than they were on Harry. Despite the fact that she had boobs roughly the size of grapefruits... give or take a few centimeters.

She rather felt, she had Mrs. Weasley to thank for _that_, as her breasts were quite a bit smaller the previous year (but then... she'd never been so well-fed in a singular summer, which accounted for the other growths her body acquired).

Presently, she was wearing black leggings she'd been given by Tonks, and a black hooded sweatshirt that fell almost to her mid-thigh. The sleeves were so long, that they fell past her second knuckles and her breasts were a barely discernible hill amidst the faded black, but very soft, cloth.

"So... what's this about?"

"I'm... kind of meeting Tracey," Harry mumbled almost inaudibly, scratching his neck as he averted his gaze.

Vervain almost froze midstep as her mind processed what he just said. A part of her wanted to jump up and down and emit a squeal.

Tracey Davis was the bookish, nerdy, almost-invisible little sister of her best friend, Logan Davis. From the moment Vervain had laid eyes on the auburn-haired first year, with black, rectangular rimmed glasses and a sarcastic dry wit to match her pretty, jade-green eyes, Vervain had got it into her head that Tracey and Harry would look so cute as a couple. She could just hear their glasses clinking against each other awkwardly as they attempted their first little kiss.

Then all her plans, sort of went down the drain when Tracey was sorted into Slytherin. That had been rather unexpected. Vervain had thought that Tracey would be joining her elder sister, Logan, in Ravenclaw.

Not that she really gave up hope. Or stopped dropping hints or teasing the pair when she was around either one of them.

Though, she wasn't aware she'd gotten anywhere with either of them. This new development from the pair, who'd only ever had a tentative friendship when there were no Slytherins around to see, was a complete surprise. And Vervain almost felt wounded that Harry hadn't talked to her about it before.

_But...a midnight rendezvous? What exactly are they up to? Oh... could they... ewwww, that's so wrong..._

"Well... not that I want details, but as your older sister, I have to make sure you're smart about this Harry," Vervain stated with a frown, trying to get over the ickyness she suddenly felt as they proceeded to take the nearest, deserted staircase.

"Jaimie, you already told me about the mechanics... besides we're not-" Harry groaned, turning scarlet.

"I know I gave you that talk already, that's not what I mean. I'm talking about you two being being safe and smart about it. There are spells, charms, potions you have to know," Vervain stated very seriously, completely ignoring her slight discomfort and Harry's complete embarrassment on the subject.

"Padfoot... already told me about those, and showed me how-" Harry admitted, completely embarrassed and mortified to be having this conversation again, especially with his sister.

"_Pfft_, like I'm going to trust _Padfoot_, he's more irresponsible than I am," Vervain huffed. And it was true. While with her own life she was a bit careless, she'd always been very mature and responsible where Harry was concerned. She'd always put him first, for as long as she could remember.

"Remus was there!" Harry stated, now his entire face the shade of a ripe tomato.

"Oh... well then... just keep those in mind then," Vervain replied, trying to not think about the fact that she might just be helping her little brother lose his virginity. She mentally shivered at how... wrong that was. Granted she knew her brother was growing up... she was only two years older than him after all... but he was _still_ her baby brother.

For a while, they were silent as they marched, now trying to focus more on the route they were taking in avoiding teachers or Prefects that were out paroling. The closer they got to the dungeons, the more careful they had to be.

As they made their slow way down into the bowels of the castle, Vervain started to wonder just what her plan of action with Snape was going to be. It wasn't reasonable for her to be down in the Dungeons, after all. Especially after curfew.

That is not to say that she'd never been to see Snape in the dungeons at peculiar hours. But... that was usually when her period was about to start, or when she was on her period, and she simply couldn't stand the pain any longer. Snape was, after all, the only one who could brew a potion that took care of her horrible cramps, and extremely painful migraines.

But... she wasn't on her period. Nowhere near to it in fact. She couldn't exactly pretend that she was down there for something. And Snape was going to be suspicious and very wary of her as it was.

Thus far, none of her seduction attempts had gotten her anywhere farther then they'd gone on the night of the Yule Ball. The night which effectively started her mission, considering it was the first time she realized that Snape was actually attracted to her.

Unfortunately, he'd proceeded to ignore her existence for the rest of the year, and considering he was a spy, he was very good at avoiding her.

Luckily, as she'd turned of age that May, she and Sirius had planned for her and Harry to move into Grimmauld Place as soon as school let out. With her taking guardianship of Harry, the blood magic that protected him, was transferred to their right and proper home of Grimmauld Place. Which was turned into headquarters for the Order, of which Snape happened to be part of.

Alas, it did her little good.

XX

_Vervain wandered into the kitchen of Number Twelve, Grimmauld place. She wasn't sure what time it was, but her internal clock was telling her it was about two in the morning, but she couldn't sleep. She'd spent something close to an hour, tossing and turning in bed, kicking off the sheets and covers, taking off her shorts and socks, all to no avail. _

_She was simply, unbearably hot that even with her hair tied up in a high, sloppy ponytail, she was still sweating. She was down to nothing but Dudley's oversized t-shirt and her tiny, white bikini bottoms. The t-shirt she wore was light blue and so tattered and even torn on the collar, that it showed more of her collarbone and shoulder than it should. _

_Completely oblivious to everything but her miserably overheated skin, she stepped up to the cabinet with the freezing charm and popped it open, bending over to look for something refreshing to press against her damp skin. _

_Her eyes landed on a bowl of nearly frozen strawberries; she could see the frost covering the small, lusciously-red fruit. A grin almost appeared on her face, as she recognized her favorite fruit and pulled the bowl out. She almost sighed in contentment to feel the cool bowl against her hot palms. _

_Moving over to the counter, she sat up on it, placing the bowl between her thighs. She shivered slightly as the cold bowl touched the heated and sensitive skin of her upper inner thighs, causing her nipples to harden. She could almost feel the coolness that radiated the bowl against her warm center. _

_Taking a handful of the frozen fruit, she pressed it to her neck and almost flinched at the contrast before settling in and closing her eyes. Absently, she picked one of the strawberries still in the bowl, and popped it into her mouth. A little moan of delight escaped her lips as she savored the cold, sweet and slightly sour taste of it in her mouth. _

"_What..." Vervain's eyes popped open, a gasp escaping her lips and almost choking on her bite, when the dark voice called to her hoarsely. A few strawberries escaped her grasp, rolling almost off her body and fell to the floor. "The hell are you doing Miss Potter?"_

_Sitting at the table, dressed in many layers of black, was none other than the man that occupied all of her fantasies. Though, it was difficult to really make him out, considering how dimly lit the kitchen was. A singular gas lamp on the long, kitchen table and two gas lamps on the wall, burning low, were the only sources of light in the very large room._

"_Enjoying a very late night snack?" she quipped, now trying to ignore the sudden throbbing sensation between her legs as her blood seemed to boil even hotter. _

_She could just imagine him scowling. She thought she could feel the heat of his glare as he suddenly stood. He faltered for a moment, and she thought he might be wondering how wise it was to approach her any closer. _

_A tinge of desire rocketed inside her at the idea that she could make this man so question his self-control, that he was hesitant to even approach her. _

_Feeling her hands become sticky as the frost on the strawberries still in her hand, melted and combined with the fruits juice, she put her handful back in the bowl. _

"_I hope you don't plan on putting those back, after you've hand your hands all over them," Snape stated, his voice tinged with disgust. _

"_Not that this isn't a pleasure," Vervain smirked, raising her sticky palm so that it was level with her face while looking at Snape in askance. Her over-heated skin seemed to go up a few degrees and she felt sweat bead along her hairline. "But what are you doing here?"_

_An answer was not immediately forthcoming as Vervain proceeded to lick the sticky residue off her hand in a deliberately slow and sensual fashion. She was startled when his hand was suddenly clasped her wrist in a firm grip, pulling it out of reach of her tongue. _

"_Stop that," he hissed irritably, his dark eyes glistening at her. Vervain would have thought the blackness of his eyes, and that sparkle inside them scary, if she did not think the man impossibly sexy. She could feel her outer lips part slightly at his velvety voice, the grip he had on her, and the way he looked down at her. _

"_But my hand was all sticky," she pouted, trying her best to ignore how damn hot she was. _

_She saw his lips part, she thought she could see her lips twist in a snarl, when suddenly his gaze flitted to her left. Vervain almost felt petulant that something had drawn his gaze from her until he opened his mouth, and she found he was distracted by the skin above her left collarbone. _

"_What is that?" he asked, sounding confused and... concerned?_

"_What?"_

"_There is a rather large... blemish or bruise... above your collarbone," he stated, causing Vervain to furrow her brow. A moment later, Snape had released her wrist and pulled out his wand. He cast a lumos, that forced her to turn away from his wand tip, as it was very bright and blinded her. "Is that a.. a fox?"  
_

"_OH! That's Strawberry," Vervain replied, as she realized he was referring to her recently acquired, magical tattoo. It was a fox, with a coat of very light red fur that, when sitting, was approximately two inches tall. "Is the little vixen perched on my collarbone?"_

"_Strawberry?" Snape asked, completely nonplussed. _

"_That's what I named her, you see she's very special and spelled to give off the scent of strawberries. Though, you'd have to get much closer to smell her, I guess," Vervain explained, trying to look up at Snape mischievously. Not that she was really able to, as she couldn't turn her head too much as he was still pointing a very bright light to her collarbone. _

_Snape glowered at her, before he turned back to inspect the tattoo._

"_It's gone!"_

"_Oh yes, she's a playful little thing. Likes to play hide and seek," Vervain grinned, before looping her legs around Snape and pulling the startled man into her center, having removed the bowl of strawberries from between her thighs when he'd first grabbed her wrist. Snape lowered his wand, sputtering for a moment as he tried to pull out of the embrace of her legs without actually touching her. Sufficed to say, he wasn't getting anywhere. _

"_Do you want to play hide and seek with Strawberry; she seems to want to play with you," Vervain breathed huskily, bracing one of her arms behind her so that she could press her center against Snape. _

_She contemplated that she might be coming on a little strong, but in her fevered state, she didn't care. And she was shameless enough to enjoy flustering him like this. _

_A breathy moan escaped her parted lips when she felt how hard Snape was against her._

_The feel of his hands on her bare thighs sent liquid fire through her. They skimmed in an almost feather-light touch against the smooth, and pale skin. Unfortunately, it seemed he had enough of his senses still with him, despite the fact that she'd hooked her free arm around his neck. _

"_Miss Potter, you're exceedingly warm. I believe you may have a fever," he stated, his voice hoarse as one of his hands moved to her hips, to keep her from grinding against him while the other moved to press against her forehead. "Bloody, Gryffindor..." he suddenly muttered as he retracted his hand from her forehead and Vervain's fell limply from around his neck. She was feeling very dizzy suddenly, her head spinning and her vision becoming blurry. She felt like her eyes were too warm, that the moisture was evaporating from them. "You'd die of fever and wouldn't even know because of your damn, crazed hormones."_

_Her legs had fallen away from him, so that she suddenly found herself in his arms, but bridal style instead of facing him. _

"_Crazy about you," Vervain giggled deliriously as one of her hands tried to grab hold of his robes. The rocking sensation, told her he was now walking. "Where we going?"_

"_I'm putting you to bed, Miss Potter. And then you're going to take a fever reducing Potion and go to sleep," he whispered to her in an irritated growl. _

"_Are you grouchy because you can't fuck me now?" Vervain slurred, struggling to remain conscious. Snape made no response to her question, so that she wondered if she'd even uttered it. "Why won't you fuck me?" she asked, opening her eyes with determination and looking up at him. From this vantage point, she got a very unflattering angle of his nose, but she still wanted that nose pressed against her twat. _

"_Because I don't take advantage of teenage girls," he muttered darkly through gritted teeth as he started to ascend the stairs._

"_But I want you to fuck me..." her voice trailed off as she lost the battle against the raging fever in her body. However, she almost thought she heard him respond, or dreamt it at least. _

"_You're going to be the death of me."_

**TBC...**

**Remember to Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: **Sorry for the long wait. But thanks to those of you who took the time to review. I really appreciate the feedback!

**Prompts:** There is Always a Price (#19), Topless, Sensitive.

* * *

"Miss Potter?" Severus asked, both confused and wary as he stepped out into the hall from his office. He wasn't sure what he'd expected when his ward on the main entrance to the Dungeons had gone off, but he wasn't prepared to deal with Miss Potter.

"Can I... talk to you?" the girl floundered uncertainly, which he wasn't sure he'd ever seen her do before.

It was on the tip of his tongue to tell her no, to send her to her dorm and slam the door shut in her face. But the sight of her pale fingers, pushing her hair out of her face irately, and twisting it, gave him pause.

He didn't like this. He was incredibly suspicious of her... and considering he'd already provided for her earlier in the month, he was quite sure she wasn't in need of a potion...

However, that part of him that could deny her nothing, made him falter in his resolve. _What if it was important? What if it was something serious? _

Given her behavior, he didn't think she was there in order to... push his buttons.

Without a word and holding his breath, Severus stood aside and pushed the door to his office open. He sincerely hoped, that he was not mistaken about her motives.

Taking the cue, Vervain was quick to step inside the dimly lit office. Though she _was_ preoccupied, she was laying it on a bit thick, knowing that Snape wouldn't even let her in the door if he suspected what she was up to. He'd been avoiding her like the plague since summer, which really wasn't much different then last term. He'd even gone as far as owling her the potions she needed for her period on the first of every month, so that she wouldn't come see him in person.

"What is it, Miss Potter? I'm very busy," Severus said, hoping to get this over with as fast as possible.

"You hate my dad," Vervain blurted, not really sure why that was the first thing out of her mouth. But she thought, trying to be fair to herself, she had a lot on her mind. Especially as she couldn't stop thinking about the fact that her fifteen-year-old brother might be losing his virginity, meanwhile she was still a virgin and would be for the foreseeable future, unless she threw standards out the window and just went and fucked George. Or someone else.

One look at Snape's face told her that he was a) unimpressed, b) nonplussed and c) on the verge of snapping at her for bringing up her father to him.

"I mean it's really not a secret. You've made that abundantly clear by the way you treat Harry and the things you've said to him. Remus kind of explained it to me. But you know, I'm not my father, in case you haven't noticed. And if some grudge you have against him is the reason you keep avoiding me, or pushing me away, then you're not as intelligent as I thought," Vervain ranted, not sure if everything she spewed made sense, but she was on a roll and she couldn't stop her mouth.

Severus stared at the girl before him. His first instinct was to completely disregard her little speech, and kick her out for thinking for a moment that he was even going to talk to her about this. About anything, really.

But then he was looking into her big eyes, which were for once, open and vulnerable. A blush suffused her cheeks that had nothing to do with arousal, or fever. And he realized, that she was letting her guard down for him, and he wasn't sure he'd ever seen her do so... not for _him_. For her brother... for Lupin, and the elder Davis girl... that was the extent of people who she allowed into her private world.

And he was afraid that if he kicked her out, she wouldn't do it again.

"I'm aware you're not your father, Miss Potter. However, you are my student and there is a line that should never be crossed," Severus stated curtly, marching away to stand behind his desk.

"I'm seventeen. I'm not a child, and I know what I want. This isn't a whim. As for the fact that I'm your student," Vervain trailed off, looking down at her hands which were mostly covered by the long sleeves of her hoody. She played with a string from the cuff as she struggled with words. "I won't be for very much longer... and considering the fact that there is a lunatic after my little brother, I'm not optimistic enough to expect to live a very long life. I don't want to die a virgin."

Severus wanted to snap at her from where he'd stopped beside his desk, that she wasn't going to die, that he would never allow that. But he didn't, because he didn't make promises that he couldn't keep.

But he couldn't fail _her_ again. And the thought of Vervain Potter dying, was more than he could bear.

"You're rationalizing, Miss Potter, which means you believe it is inappropriate, or wrong," Severus stated, speaking in low tones and staring away from the girl standing no more than five feet away form him. "Furthermore, your reasoning are... skewered. Being the hopeless Gryffindor you are, you may have difficulty coping with the aftermath of sex where you're neither ready, or invested your feelings."

Vervain felt blood rush to her cheeks.

"If I weren't ready, I wouldn't be so pushy with you," Vervain stated, narrowing her gaze on Snape. "And you don't know _anything_ about my feelings."

"What exactly are you saying, Miss Potter?" Snape stated in cool tones, turning fully towards the girl and stepping neared to her so that his gaze could bore into hers. He didn't want to miss a single nuance passing through her hazel gaze.

Vervain felt heart flair up her neck. She had a certain reputation for being impulsive and even reckless, for letting her temper get the better of her, but... she'd learned long ago that people saw, what they wanted to see. She was a Gryffindor, and that's the only thing they saw. That, and the sweet smiles and charming behavior that had served her far better than her anger ever had.

The hat hadn't been fooled by her. It felt the House that best suited her was Slytherin, the house for the cunning, the manipulative, the resourceful... those with the drive to go for and achieve what they wanted. But how could she use those traits, if the world were set against her because she was labeled a Slytherin?

Snape, with those onyx eyes that saw straight through to the core of people... she felt he was the only one who'd be willing to see to the truth of her. See more than just the Gryffindor, more than the older sister of the-boy-who-lived... more than just the sweet, charming, mischievous girl.

"I'm not as much as a Gryffindor as you think; you know, the sorting hat wanted to put me into Slytherin," Vervain stated in sultry tones, looking up into his eyes unflinchingly as she confessed one of the secrets she'd never told anyone, not even Logan. "But if you want some sort of confession, or for me to bear my heart on my sleeve to give in... then that is a price I'm willing to pay, even if it goes against-"

She stopped talking when she felt his lips descend on hers. Tentatively, she responded, though she was unsure about where this was going.

As his arms encased her small frame, she realized that her body was shaking. Not from anticipation, but from fear of revealing what she'd never even consciously allowed herself to think of.

"That isn't necessary," he stated in husky tones, not pulling away far, as she could still feel his warm breath on her face. Vervain was still having trouble opening her eyes, while her heart raced and her head spun. When his lips descended on hers once more, his arms tightening around her waist so that she was lifted off her feet, she could help the mewl of desperation escaping her throat as she was allowed once more, to finally taste him.

XX

They were supposed to be just... hanging out.

However, he was a teenage boy. He had raging hormones. And apparently, girls were no different.

"This is fantastic," Harry gasped, pulling his lips from Tracey's neck as she lay beneath him on the desk, topless. Her legs were propped up around him as he gridded his clothed erection against her center, while his hand palmed one of her breasts.

Tracey blushed, but couldn't form any words to describe the sensation coursing through her. She'd read somewhere that being on your period, made girls more sensitive to sexual stimulation. Or horny. She wasn't quite certain, as she was having a hard time thinking under Harry's gyrating hips.

"Harder Harry," she pleaded, hoisting a leg over her boyfriend's hip so that he could press his dick harder into her.

"You feel so good," Harry grunted as he complied, opening his green eyes to stare down into Tracey's slate-green eyes. However, her eyes were presently closed. A tinge of dark pink crossed her cheekbones and her kiss-swollen lips were parted in ecstasy. "You're so beautiful."

Tracey flushed deeper as she continued to moan.

"I'm so close..."

**TBC...**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: **To anyone reading this, sorry about the slow update. Have no internet at the present. Also... I am working on a million things presently. At least it feels that way. Anyway, please remember to review.

**Prompts:** Music to My Ears (#58), Silk Sheets.

* * *

Severus sat in bed, his eyes locked on the nude form of Vervain Potter where she lay on her back, the dark-grey, silk sheet pulled just to her collarbone. Her head was tilted away from him, her chest rising and falling with her steady breathing and her black hair spread on the silken pillow case, creating an inky halo around her.

Their kissing earlier, had deepened. Become something full of wanting and desperation. A fulfillment of a desire long ignored. A reluctant acceptance of a forbidden passion. Resignation to the demands of their own stubborn hearts.

It would have been too easy for him, to give in to her recklessness as they stumbled into his quarters, lips locked and hands exploring until they crossed the thresh-hold to his rooms. It should have been the point of no return, for any man who'd spent as long as he did without love or affection to take what she so carelessly offered.

Perhaps if he were a lesser man, perhaps if he were anyone else, or she was anyone else's daughter...

Even so, it was difficult to pull away from her exquisitely soft lips. To pull away from her intoxicating tongue, which she certainly seemed to know how to use.

But he was not a master spy for nothing. Not a master Occlumens, or Potions Master for nothing. Everything he was and did demanded control. And he was so used to denying himself almost everything that would make him surrender his control, that he was able to accomplish the feat of separating himself from the petite, young woman.

He then set rules.

She didn't like it. Looked at him with reproachful and challenging eyes, her lips turned into a pout. However, she didn't utter a single protest.

He was not denying her, and for the time being, that was enough to satisfy her.

How Vervain Potter ended up nude in his bed was still slightly befuddling to Severus as he sat up against the head board, contemplating the beautiful girl.

He'd sat her down to explain his rules. That he would not fuck her while she was his student. And yes, he'd used the crude word to gage her reaction.

Apart from the raising of her brow and an intrigued smile, the girl had said nothing. Though it was clear she was disappointed, and he had no doubt that in the course of the coming months that the girl would try to push him into breaking the rule... but he couldn't be too angry about it. It would undoubtedly be fun... and he didn't balk at challenges.

He simply hoped the girl would adhere to his second rule, that they must remain discreet. No one must know or find out, not even her best friend.

Vervain had merely shrugged her shoulders; she didn't seem to really care about keeping it secret.

It was at that point that the girl started to play with the bedding as Severus went on.

"In public, nothing changes between us," he'd warned her. However, by that point she had stopped caressing the black, feather-down coverlet and discovered the silk sheets. Much to his surprise, she whirled around and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Silk sheets? Really? And here I thought you wouldn't care for any luxuries... too pragmatic for that sort of thing," she'd scoffed cheekily before grinning at him. And then, she'd done something that completely stumped him.

He still couldn't believe how quickly the girl could strip down to nothing but her knickers. Severus eyes had widened at all the pale skin exposed to his gaze, and the fact that the girl was not wearing a shirt or bra beneath her oversized sweater. And just as quickly as she divested herself of her clothes, she burrowed between his sheets before tossing and turning underneath them.

"These feel so nice! How do you ever leave your bed?" the girl had questioned from somewhere beneath, her head suddenly popping up.

Severus couldn't help a smile tugging at his lips at the memory. Well... there was one thing to be said about Vervain Potter, she was unpredictable.

Severus still couldn't decide whether he was more amused or stunned by her actions. And he was still torn between finding the entire scene too cute for words, even in spite of the nudity, and finding her bed-mussed hair sexy. Then again, the girl had nothing but her grey bikini bottoms on, and was covered in nothing but his sheets and cover... of course the scene was arousing, even if she were behaving silly.

After that, he'd moved over to the bed like a sailor lured to his doom by a siren. And they resumed their previous activity with further fervor, if that were possible.

Her skin was the softest, most heavenly sensation, even if he'd only caressed it with his hands. But that was enough for him to be content. He hadn't removed much more than his shoes, and his robes.

"No fair... you're still wearing your clothes," Vervain had complained when he hadn't allowed her to remove his long-sleeved, button-up and he kept trapping her hands in his when she kept reaching for the buckle of his belt.

However, Severus quickly silenced her by taking her kiss-swollen, plump, bottom lip between his and continued to kiss her senseless while his fingers mapped and explored every inch of skin exposed to him. Which was rather a lot.

Her breathing had become slightly labored as he took his time exploring her, his lips only parting from hers to trail kisses along her jaw and neck. She made the sweetest sounds when he paid rapt attention to her neck, careful not to mark her though every fiber of his being desired to do so. However, it was not wise, least not where anyone may notice.

The gasps that escaped her sexy lips when his hands trailed hot trail to her hips, gripping her firmly and pulling her body flush against him was music to his ears. Those little moans and mewls that left her as he played with the sensitive flesh behind her ear were too lovely for words.

She was a quivering mess by the time his hands reached to cup her full breasts.

When he slipped his fingers underneath the cotton of her underwear, she was soaking. As he teased her outer-lips, pointedly ignoring her clitoral hood, and the pleasure button it concealed, Severus was having trouble with his own arousal. As much as he was enjoying every second of causing Vervain to unravel, watching with fascination as pleasure contorted her facial muscles, the sensation of her slippery folds eclipsed everything.

His cock pulsated hard at how wet she was for him. It was difficult for him not to rip off his clothes and plunge his turgid length inside her. He wanted nothing more than to feel her hot, and moist center wrapped tightly around him.

However, he wouldn't cross that line. So he took his pleasure in watching her as his fingers teased her entrance. Only barely dipping inside as if testing the waters, before pulling out and rubbing along the length of her slit.

"Stop teasing!" she'd demanded, opening her eyes to glare at him with her hazel eyes ablaze, her cheeks flushed with arousal.

"What exactly do you want?" he'd asked, moving his fingers more leisurely. He'd wanted her to be explicit about what she desired from him, and the bold, shameless little Gryffindor she was did not disappoint.

"Inside... I want your fingers inside me," she'd whimpered. And so he'd of course obliged her, moving each finger deep inside her, his pressure firm, but steady. After all, he had no desire to hurt her, and she was incredibly tight around a single finger.

But Vervain wanted more, and she wasn't terribly patient. It wasn't long before she was begging for more. Pleading with him to go faster, or asking him to go deeper.

He'd made her beg, and the girl seemed to have no compunction in doing so. And he'd never heard a sweeter, more delicious sound.

As he focused his attention on dipping his fingers inside, after his initial groan as he felt how tight she was around a single digit, he finally caught a glimpse of Strawberry. The vixen tattoo had been rather elusive. And as he started to explore her, he finally caught the little fox, perched on girls right breast.

He found her g-spot, causing her to cry out and arch into his mouth while he leaned to place a kiss where the vixen was perched.

He spent the rest in a swirl of her pleasure. Focused on his fingers as they repeatedly penetrated her to a steady and quick rhythm while his thumb swirled to join in, teasing at her engorged clit. His lips played a game with Strawberry, chasing the fox with kisses across Vervain's torso, all the while his eyes continually flicked up to look into her face which was completely lost to her pleasure.

When he finally allowed her to orgasm, skillfully coaxing it from her body, he savored it by taking in her expression with intense eyes.

It wasn't long after that her limbs fell bonelessly the bed. Her eyes looked at him from bleary, heavy eyes with a completely sated expression before she quickly fell into a peaceful sleep.

To say he was pleased to have given her such an intense orgasm that she passed out, would be an understatement. Proud... didn't quite cover it either.

He should be troubled really, that the girl was so presumptuous as to pass out on his bed. However, he didn't care. He wanted her there. He was fascinated with watching her sleep.

Having pulled the cover so as to afford her some modesty, his eyes still remained glued on her pretty features, unable to look away or think of anything else, even his own unfulfilled arousal.

His heart swelled at the thought of having claimed her. That he had given her such an intense orgasm.

However...

A frown marred his features as his thoughts drifted. There had been no resistance to his intruding fingers. He should be relieved really, a hymen was not on the top of his list of favorite or easiest barriers to deal with, but his damn possessive streak wouldn't allow him to enjoy such relief. Instead, he found his mind obsessing over who'd broken the barrier.

Even the thought that she may have claimed her own hymen with her own fingers made him jealous.

Leaning back against the headboard, he ran his fingers through his hair and tried to reign in his temper. It would do him no good, and he didn't want to spoil the evening he'd just spent, getting to know her beautiful body. He didn't want to taint the memory of her voice, crying out her pleasure at his fingers.

And even yet, looking down at her peacefully asleep on his bed, he felt his heart ache. She was so beautiful. Faults and all... his heart belonged to her, and she was too good for him. Too pure. Too sweet. Too innocent. At least for the likes of him.

But he was selfish. And he couldn't let her go. He didn't want to... nor did he think he could survive losing her.

**TBC...**

**Remember to Review!**


End file.
